The present invention is related to a quantitative cooking device, and more particularly to a quantitative cooking device which compares a preset value with the measured actual weight of the cooked foods so as to control and determine whether the heating should be continued.
When boiling herbal medicines or stewing foods with a stewing cooker, the heating time is generally controlled in accordance with experience. The foods can be well-done or a proper amount of water will remain in the cooker by means of properly controlling the stewing time. For example, when boiling herbal medicines, a certain amount of water is added to herbal medicines and boiled until the water is vaporized into a thick liquid herbal medicine. In such boiling procedure, the boiling time is very hard to control. In case the amount of the liquid medicine left in the cooker is different from the expected amount, the curing effect of the herbal medicine will be greatly deteriorated. In addition, when heated, it is necessary for a user to stay by the cooker and frequently open the cooker cover to check the amount of water. Otherwise, the water will be exhausted and a fire may take place.
An improved timing cooker has been developed. Such timing cooker enables a user to set the heating time. However, the time must be set in accordance with the amount of added water and only an experienced user can properly set the heating time. Otherwise, the foods still will be under-done or over-done.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a quantitative cooking device which compares a preset value with the measured actual weight of the cooked foods so as to control and determine whether the heating should be continued. Therefore, the cooking will be stopped in accordance with the preset value and a quantitative cooking effect is achieved.
According to the above object, the quantitative cooking device of the present invention includes a container, a heater and an electronic scale.
The container is placed on the heater to be heated and foods to be cooked are placed in the container.
The heater is placed on a scale pan of the electronic scale for heating the container. The heater is electrically connected with the electronic scale which controls powering on/off of the heater.
The electronic scale via the pressure of the scale pan measures the corresponding actual weight. By means of a controlling panel of the electronic scale, a weight value is preset for cutting off the power as necessary in cooking foods. When the measured actual weight is larger the preset value, the heater is continuously powered on, while when the measured actual weight is equal to the preset value, the heater is powered off to stop heating the container. Therefore, a quantitative cooking effect is achieved in accordance with the preset value.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: